The invention relates to a device for anchoring panels on an anchoring base such as a building wall or the like.
In anchoring devices of this type it is known to construct the supporting part as a threaded bolt and to position it between two lateral plates of the horizontal supporting part such that it is axially displaceable in a nut thread which can be arranged or made on the two lateral plates. At the same time, unintentional turning of the support can be prevented by additionally counter-locking the threaded connection involving a not inconsiderable effort.